Beast Quest Wiki:Quality Standards
We here at this wiki believe in Quality Standards when it comes to writing articles. The Quality Standards are made to keep the 's articles in a similar design manner, and to keep the wiki’s articles informative, concise, and truthful. General standards *All of the pages should include real, factual content. *When adding content, do not add content in a short manner, expand it so it gets detailed, so it can be accepted as a real article. This does not mean you need to expand it with meaningless content just to make the size of the content look bigger. We count the quality of the content, not the amount of words. *If a page has already too small amount of content, it should be expanded. Articles severely lacking in content should be tagged at the beginning of the article. *If a page only has a sidebar (infobox) on the side, it should get content. *If an article has more text than necessary, it must be divided with paragraphs. *If an article has too much of unnecessary text, it should be cut down, keeping its essence but making for an easier reading with the same facts and satisfaction. *If there's an infobox which fits an article, and the editor knows how to use an infobox, it has to be used. Infoboxes are made to keep the website cleaner and more visually attractive. *All of the pages should not use any complex codes; they all should be easily opened up both in the "Source" option or the "WYSIWYG" option. *Pages of original writing are preferred, but copying and pasting from Wikipedia is okay with the tag at the beginning of the article. Wikipedia-sourced pages, however, should eventually be rewritten by our wiki’s editors. *All typos or misleading info should be changed immediately if spotted. *If you're interested in uploading a picture onto the Wiki, please choose the right License. (All licenses are coming soon.) *There is no tolerance for illegal content on the Wiki, and all illegal content must be removed (for example: Nudity or Sexual content, Hateful or Racist remarks or content, links to download illegal file(s) such as songs, videos. etc. etc.) Rules of style *General rules of grammar and spelling apply; exceptions only include names of Beasts intentionally misspelt (including "Madara") and similar terms introduced by the wiki creator himself ("Warriorz"). *Sub-series (part) titles are put in italics; book titles go "in quotation marks." *Periods and commas are put inside quotation marks; all other marks of punctuation are left outside unless in the original quotation. *Words should only be bolded in the introductory paragraph, specifically only the title and alternative names. Wiki-specific standards Book articles *The Beast Quest Series currently has 20 parts released and 3 yet to come. All parts that are not any of the preceding are leaked. Leaked parts should be categorized as such. Parts that were originally leaked and later released officially should include such information. *Hundreds of fan-made parts of the series exist—you may have all/some/most books out of The Lost Barbie Doll, The Land of Robots, or The World of Candyland. These collections were not written by Adam Blade himself and do not merit their own articles, no matter how popular. Character articles *As writing on the fictional antagonists of the Beast Quest series is no exact science, extreme caution must be used. All information on antagonists, as with regular articles, must come from a reliable source (see Reliable references below). *Be careful not to "create" your own backstories or information on characters; unless Adam Blade says it himself, it is fan-fiction. *Be careful not to assume that a certain character was mentioned in a certain book; unless explicitly stated by Adam within the book or referencing it from outside, it is pure conjecture. Reliable references *Standard acceptable references, such as newspapers, books, and scholarly journals are acceptable *PDF files, such as book extracts, are acceptable as Adam Blade is an author. *Blogs and fan websites, however entertaining, are not reliable sources unless they themselves feature works cited. Image standards Our priority on the Beast Quest Wiki is providing designers with photos and visual elements that are ready to use for any project. Therefore, the images should not contain technical flaws that will limit their usefulness. Beyond technical aspects, great images have a well-defined subject and care has gone into their composition. Images that are just thrown together snapshots, in general won't work for designers. All of our following guidelines boil down to fulfilling these goals. Dimensions *Maps on the wiki must have: **A minimum resolution of 1280x720 **A preferred resolution of either 1920x1080, 2560x1440, 3840x2160, or 5120x2880 **A maximum resolution of 5760x3240 *Book covers on the wiki must have: **A minimum resolution of 1000x1500 **A preferred resolution of either 2000x3000, 4000x6000, or 8000x12000 **A maximum resolution of 16000x24000 Licensing *Do not upload copyrighted images in which you do not want to treat as fair-use images. Particularly, do not copy images from "wallpaper sites" that claim to offer free images. Despite the fact that such images may be used freely as private wallpapers, they are well protected by copyrights. You cannot publish them under the CC0 license on the , which is the reason why you should treat them as fair use under this license: *Also, do not copy images from other wikis on the FANDOM wiki network and upload them onto this wiki. Focus and blurring *This is one of the most important factors when it comes to taken-down images on the - and we distinguish this into two different things: **The whole photo cannot be blurry. This means that the camera itself or objects cannot be moved during the shooting - in particular, when long exposure is used to compensate for low illumination. **If there is focus, it should be placed in the correct place. It can be desirable to have focus only on specific objects. However, the actual point of interest should always be clear and sharp. Lights and colors *Proper lighting is an important aspect for every photo. **Too much or too little brightness or using a flash often results in dim colors, harsh shadows or overexposed (overly bright) areas. These errors usually cannot be corrected by photo editing. Image manipulations *Many of today's cameras offer a wide range of filters and effects. Unfortunately, most photo manipulations of that kind are irreversible. **Thus, although it might be tempting, it's mostly better to provide raw material here. Our template editors, who finally use the images, can modify them according to their needs. *Having an original image, a template editor can apply such an effect with no effort on his/her own, but it is impossible to reverse such a filter. *'Don't add any borders to your images' - template editors can do that on their own, but they cannot be removed. *Isolated objects can be quite useful, but this technique should be done properly. Noise and compression artifacts *Noise is often a problem of low budget cameras or mobile phones - particularly the sky and other homogeneous areas appear speckled and blurry. *High JPEG compression results in similar artifacts, which can be avoided by decreasing the compression ratio in the settings of your camera. Image hygiene/composition *Besides the above mentioned technical aspects, care should go into the overall composition. *Although it can be hard to achieve, no tourists (or even worse: parts of tourists) should be seen when taking pictures of monuments or other world famous spots. *An embedded creation date/time is an absolute no-go - even if it is very small. Also, don't include your name or any copyright marks. Also, non-English text should be avoided, because this is an English wiki - and embedded text poses a language problem. The list gets updated from time to time, so check in weekly to see if there's any new details you can follow to keep the Quality Standard of the Wiki. Some of the articles that do not meet up with the standards can (or will) be changed to fit the standard by one of the admins. Sometimes an admin may contact the editor that wrote the article, or ask another editor on the Wiki to help out and re-change or re-write the article to fit the Quality Standards of this Wiki. Keep the Quality Standards, and we'll create a magnificent Wiki—together! Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse